


Could Have Been Worse

by princesslexileanne



Category: Sherlock (TV), bbc - Fandom
Genre: BBC, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, compassionate jim, gayest, moran loves moriarty, mormor, relationship, seb is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexileanne/pseuds/princesslexileanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb was an idiot. Jim doesn't want to appear weak. But in the end, lets face it. Jim's in love with this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Have Been Worse

Sebby? - JM  
Sebbbbbyyyy - JM  
*10 minutes pass*  
SEBASTIAN -JM  
MORAN - JM  
Yes Jim! I'm here! What is it? - SM  
What took you so long to answer me? - JM  
I was doing the hit that YOU sent me on love. - SM  
Don't you "love" me. I expected you home almost an hour ago. A hit shouldn't take you this long. - JM  
Yeah well, this one did. I'm on my way. - SM 

Jim tapped his foot impatiently and glared out the window towards the driveway. Sebastian would never normally take this long on one little hit. It wasn't that James was WORRIED, but it would be terribly inconvenient to go and have to find him. Alive or dead. Dead. dead... Jim returned his glare to the phone and back to the window. A black Ferrari rolled slowly into the garage and Jim sighed deeply. He'd told Sebastian to take a more conspicuous car, but since when did he listen? Oh right. He didn't. Jim sighed and laid across the couch. When Sebby came in he would have him make lunch, and they could just relax an- Jim's thoughts were cut off by a few sharp knocks.He groaned and sat up, turning half-way to glare at the door.  
"Who is it?" He yelled.  
"Jim... open the... fecking door." A weak voice gasped. Jim stood immediately, and ran to the door. Well, he wouldn't say ran-  
"Tiger? He asked, leaning with his ear pressed to the door.  
"I'm ina... bito trouble." Sebastian coughed. Jim yanked the door open. Seb fell in, leaving a streak of blood across the door. "Hell. Help me up." Jim dropped to his knees and grabbed Sebastian's face, pulling it towards him. His face was swollen to say the least, his nose was crooked, his eye was swollen shut, and the side of his head was bleeding. His right shoulder was obviously pulled out of socket, and looked like it had a long open gash along the side.  
"Oh dear god. Tiger, keep talking to me, look at me." Jim begged, putting one arm under his left shoulder and helping to hoist him onto his feet.  
"I'm... I'm gonna be okay...." He murmured. "Don't worry Demon." Jim grit his teeth and led him to the couch, losing his grip at the last second and dropping him. "Shi--" Seb buried his bloody face into the white leather couch.  
"I don't understand, what happened?" Jim demanded, moving hair around to find where the blood on his head was coming from.  
"There was... more.. another group... on the job...." Sebastian groaned, struggling to sit up straighter.  
"Impossible."  
"No... Three bullets... scraped me... as a warning... head... arm... third missed." His breaths were forced and shaking. His eyes remained closed.  
"No..." James's hand jerked back. "oh god. I have to get things from the bathroom." He ran into the master bathroom and pulled his shoes, socks, and pants off along the way. His clothes were just too expensive to be covered in blood. He took his suit jacket and shirt off while digging through the cupboards and piling things on the counter.  
"Jim!" Sebastian screamed. Moriarty jumped, grabbing everything on the counter and running into the living room. Sebastian was laying on the floor, and vomiting. Jim froze, wondering what he was supposed to do. "Just... help me... I need to be... up.." Seb groaned, trying to push himself up. Jim shook his head.  
"Of course. I know this." He hissed, throwing the stuff on the coffee table and Pulling Sebastian back up onto the couch. "Moran hold still." He demanded. Sebastian froze, not even his eyes were gazing around the room. Jim placed his hands on either side of his right shoulder and counted under his breath. "One... two... three!" He said, yanking upwards and back on his lover's shoulder blade. Sebastian moaned slightly, but didn't move. Jim sighed and slumped down on the couch.  
"Thanks... love..." Seb groaned, moving his shoulder back and forth  
"It'll be sore for a while Seb, you know this." Jim droned, grabbing the medical wipes and starting on cleaning the side of his head. "I'm gonna have to shave it." He muttered.  
"Just... the sides..." Sebastian requested.  
"Of course Tiger." He abandoned the head wound and focused on undressing his soldier. "I have to get to your arm, can you take off your shirt?" He asked while pulling of Sebastian's pants.  
"Aw... no foreplay..?" He joked, groaning as he pulled the shirt over his head. Jim glared at him for a second before returning his gaze to Sebastian's arm.  
"You need stitches." He mumbled, digging through a shoe-box he'd brought with him.  
"Fan-fecking-tastic." Seb groaned,  
"Oh don't worry love, I'll dose you first." Jim assured him, measuring something out in a syringe. "I'll just do this," He muttered, inserting the needle into the crook of Sebastian's elbow.  
"Hate needles." Sebastian hissed.  
"I know baby, I know. Now," Jim threw the needle back in the box. "let's set your nose." 

\---------------TWO HOURS AND 48 INNUENDOS LATER-----------------

Sebastian held his breath as he slipped into the lukewarm bathwater. Jim leaned against the door knob and watched with a smug grin.  
"Well, I suppose you're getting what you deserve here. I mean, not spotting another team? Sebastian I ASSUMED you were better than that." He sang. Seb tried not to grimace as the water stung his aching body. "How where you so oblivious to their presence?" Jim asked, coming to sit on the side of the tub. He'd taken off the blood spattered clothes and changed into a ratty t-shirt of Seb's and a pair of boxers.  
"Jim do we have to talk about this NOW?" He spat, trying to relax. Jim sighed, trying to act oblivious, or at least impartial to Seb's pain. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he worried sometimes about his sniper taking him for weak and disobeying an order. And we couldn't have that. Not when he had an entire empire to run.  
"Moran. I have no idea why you would be withholding this vital information from me. No time would be better." He grabbed Moran's chin with one hand and yanked up his face.  
"You're... right. Boss. They were in the building over." Sebby took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes.  
"And you didn't scope out the area?"  
"I thought.... I did... But I was just... just leaning too far. They could... see me." He groaned. Jim ran his fingers over the stitches on the side of Seb's head. Jim had shaved his head so he could get to the wound, and stitched up the gash. "I wasn't... " He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wasn't being careful.... I wanted to get home quickly... I leaned too far out the window..." He reached up and grabbed Jim's hand, holding it against his cheek and sighing.  
"Tiger... You scared me." Jim admitted quietly. "Don't do that again." He threatened. Sebastian chuckled.  
"Wasn't planning... on it." He sighed again. "The water burns."  
"I know. But I can't have you climbing into my bed filthy as you were." Jim rolled his eyes.  
"Geez thanks."  
"Well you were covered with blood and god knows what else." Sebastian laughed and slumped back,letting Jim's hand fall away. "I'm going to go make a call. I'll e right back. Call for me if you need me." He backed out of the room, watching Seb's face as he rubbed water on his good shoulder.  
"Fine, fine." He mumbled. Jim grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"Stephens? I need you to find some information."  
"Sure boss, anything you need." The accented voice asked.  
"There was another team on the grounds. Sebastian was shot at. Find the person who thinks they can mess with James Moriarty. " He hissed. There was an awkward pause.  
"Yes Boss. Right away." The line clicked and he threw the phone back on the bed. Jim stared out the window for a minute and listened to the bath water running.  
"Jim? Are you okay?" Seb called from the bathroom. He jumped a little and shook his head.  
"I'm fine, Love. I'll be there in just a minute. I'm gonna put the kettle on." He yelled, heading towards the kitchen. "Could have turned out worse." He reminded himself, catching a look of the blood stained couch. "What would you do then?" He filled the kettle and put it on the stove, trying to fathom replacing Sebastian. "You wouldn't." He grumbled. "Coming!" Jim called, heading back towards the bathroom with a worried sigh. " I wouldn't."


End file.
